evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa's Tower
Koopa's Tower, also known as the Koopa Tower, is a skyscraper that is the lair of President Koopa located within Dinohattan and a location in the 1993 live-action Super Mario Bros. film. It is where President Koopa rules his "kingdom" from with the aid of his assistant Lena and where his 2 cousins Iggy and Spike. It is also the residence of Princess Daisy's father the King (King Reznor in the film's original script), the princess' loving pet dinosaur Yoshi, and many more. It is where his Koopa Troopas stored their Devo Gun weaponry. When the dimensions were briefly merged late into the film via the power of the ancient meteor, the Twin Towers briefly transformed into Koopa's Tower before Luigi and Princess Daisy undone the merging of the worlds and reverted things back the way they are while Mario takes on Koopa and his Goombas with a mushroom fungus and his wits, and many others including Mario's girlfriend Daniella and other girls who were kidnapped by Koopa, witnessed crooked businessman Anthony Scapelli being turned into a chimpanzee ape by Koopa's Devo Gun (Devolution Gun). Areas *'Koopa's Office': : ? *'Goomba Barracks', also sometimes known as Hostage Quarters: :? *'Koopa's Bath' One of the film's most fan-loved props - the Thwomp Stompers were the film's way of allowing the Super Mario Bros to jump as high as was shown in the video games. Lena's Office The room Daisy was kept in after she was given her mother's old dress. Lena briefly visits her after she's put the dress on and reveals the room's history, later coming in to assassinate the Princess. This scene also shows us lots of Koopa branded towels. Tower Heating System The lower-floors include surprisingly easy access to the Tower's plumbing mechanisms. The Mario Bros use their trade knowledge to help them slow down Koopa by freezing his headquarters. Tower Elevator The scene where the Mario Bros infamously manage to escape the Goombas by making them dance to Somewhere My Love by Frank Yankovic - which also sounds like the Underwater theme from the games. Koopa Tower Corridor The corridors to Koopa Tower are seen throughout the film at different areas, and saw action from Toad Goomba on fire, Luigi and Daisy's capture and Mario's search for the Brooklyn girls. Devo 4 Devo 4 is the chamber Koopa kept the de-evolved King Bowser in. With a throne placed beneath the large moving slime-ball as a mockery. We only see 2 devo chambers, the un-numbered one Toad is turned into a Goomba in, and Devo 4 where the King is held. Ventilation Shaft Trampoline This deep shaft was where Mario almost fell to his death by trusting Luigi's judgement. Having leapt and apparently flying, Luigi realises he's actually hanging on a hook, and Maio plummets to his certain doom until the fungus saves him, trampolining him back to his brother to continue their mission. Devo Corridor The only footage in the final print of this area is just after Mario enters the frozen pipe with the Brooklyn women, and it is full of Goombas. However we know this corridor leads to the Devo Chamber because of storyboards and footage of Koopa's walk from Deleted Scenes. Frozen Pipe This frozen pipe is the way that Mario manages to get the Brooklyn Girls out of Koopa's Tower. Having stolen a Goomba's mattress, Mario and the ladies go for a wild ride down the pipe and out into the savage streets of Koopa Square. Gallery President Koopa's Tower.jpg|A production art sketch of President Koopa's Tower in Dinohattan. President Koopa's Koopa Tower.jpg|President Koopa's Tower Koopa Tower.jpg|The Koopa Tower King Koopa's Koopa Tower.jpg|King Koopa's Tower The Statue of Repression.jpg|The Statue of Repression The Statue of Repression in Dinohattan.jpg|A production art sketch of the Statue of Repression in Dinohattan. King Koopa's Tower.jpg|A production art sketch of Koopa's Tower. Statue of Repression.jpg|An artwork of the Statue of Repression. Trivia * The Koopa Tower and it's somewhat run-down counterpart is the Dinohattan equivalent of New York City's (currently destroyed) Twin Towers. *There was a giant statue called the "Statue of Repression" which is a parody of the real-life Statue of Liberty. *According to deleted scenes of the film, the similarity stemmed from then-General Koopa catching his eye on the various skyscrapers in Manhattan while pursuing Daisy's mother and the meteorite. *Koopa's Office is one of the film's most fan-loved props - the Thwomp Stompers were the film's way of allowing the Super Mario Bros to jump as high as was shown in the videogames. *Hostage Quarters were a core prop for the movie, as the mystical meteorite piece was worn as a necklace by Princess Daisy until she was kidnapped. Luigi brought it with him to Dinohatten where it was promptly stolen by Big Bertha. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism